There is a substantial need for portable, hand operated, hydraulic tools which are capable of delivering substantial forces for certain heavy duty tasks, such as splitting logs or the like. Generally, such tools cannot be easily manipulated; they require hydraulic pumps, lines and fixtures; and they do not lend themselves to field operation.